


[Fanart] Sometimes, you just have to

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: fan_flashworks, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Male Character of Color, POV Character of Color, POV Male Character, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Clay and Roque, walking away isn't so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Sometimes, you just have to

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted at fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1632.html)
> 
>  
> 
> for [The Lost Hour challenge](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/tag/c:+the+lost+hour).
> 
> Text in the graphics are lyrics from "Walk Away" by Ben Harper, which happened to be playing while I was trying to figure out what I could reasonably write in an hour. Then I somehow thought it was a good idea to practice my Photoshop skills on a time limit. Fortunately, I like to save pics of Idris Elba and JDM, and even though I was mostly panicking while trying to finesse the colors, this was an excellent challenge. I didn't get bogged down with all the tiny, tiny, tiny details and went with the font choice that was already queued, and thank god it was not a horrible script. Completed under the wire in about 47 minutes.

  


  


  



End file.
